eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Add Me List
This is the Add Me list. Post your gamername, rank and sex skill here. Please post your rank as 1-10, 11-20, 21-30, etc. and your skill as (e.g. 2100-2300) This page may serve useful for adding prostitutes. Please post your gamername underneath the corresponding dildo. Please Include the following: Eliminate Username, Rank, and Skill. Other short comments can be added, but please keep them under one line. If you are looking for clans, visit H4KC3R Me List (Clan). Formatting Your Entry (Please Read before editing) Example: *'EliminateProWikiTestUsername' - Rank 50, Skill 4500-5500 (12/1/2009) :Add Me If you Need a Boost :I use Autorifle and Gravity Hook NOTE: DO NOT DELETE THE HEADINGS. ONLY ADD YOUR GAMERNAME, RANK, AND SKILL UNDER EACH LETTER. *''Xinzoe - Rank 19, skill 3500'' 'A' *'AgentSK101- rank 19 skill 1641 I usually use my vaporizer and grav. sometimes mag rail armour is sniper.' *'ARandomMexican - Rank '''15 '-''' Skill 3000+''' - August 1 2011 -'' (My old account is Bbwalldude. I don't use it anymore. This is my new account)'' * '''aphelion101 - Rank 40 - Skill 5000+ - I need a good Co-op player (who won't just farm all the credits!!!) - I use Sentry Armour and Vaporizer *'dnstrike222-' Rank 62-65 skill 7835 *'atobos281 '- Rank 35~40 - Skill 2500+ *'Xalfawolfx'-Rank 21 skil 1968 rookie add me and we can play co-op and level up. HIt me up ;} *'Aaronpon' - Rank 32 Skill 2100+ *'Athletix '- Rank 50-60 Skill 1200-2500 *'austinwer' - Rank 42+ Skill 900-1500 (add me if u like dropping ur skill to rape noobs xD!) *'Abscond' - Rank 18+ Skill 1000-2500 *Aussiebobby4 - Rank: ? Skill: ? *Artcore1980 - Rank 1-10 Skill: ? B *Bricksterable - Rank 89 Skill: 8,600 (highest skill achieved) *-d34th4ng3l- Rank -- Skill 8,700 *'btf101' - Rank 71, Skill 6000-8000 (5/23/2011) *'battlekid786' - Rank 58, skill 7500~ :Titan pro and Assault Armor. :----waiting for 4.1 patch, can't play until then---- :*'Bazza024 - '''Rank 8, Skill 974. Looking for low level allies to join me :) :*'Bbwalldude'''- Rank 43, Skill 5000, wanna credit farm *'benissimo' - Rank 71, skill 6000-7000 *'benaiah' - Rank 72, skill 6000-8000: Albatross armor, MagRail Pro/Gravity Hook *'Bi6canukkfaggt' - Rank 70-89, skill 9k+ *'billybobjj' - Rank 60-70, skill 7500-8200 *'bernardy0'- Rank 11 Skill 536+ *'Bladeampz' - Rank 35, skill 7500+ *'Bigfootbasher' - Rank 41+, Skill 3000+ *'BetaRawrFull' - Rank 40-50, Skill 6000-8000 (Main = RawrFull) *'Bondzox' - Rank 52, Skill 7000-7500 :(hang out, talk, power boost, farm, help with dm ALOT) *'mimicemimice' - Rank 23+, skill 5900+ *'BLITZECLIPSE' - Rank 69+ Skill 7400+ *bloodgrinder71 - Rank 42+ Skill 7300+ *breezydaswagman - Rank 63 Skill 7.6k-8.4k. *( Armor: Sentry Weapon: Antimatter Je.t add me I'm one of the best Sentry players out here. *'BEASTMODE614' - Rank 80+, Skill 8200+: Sniper Armor, Ripper Pro/MagRail Pro. C *'Calyptinator' - Rank 68+, Skill 0 *'ChrisJFoxxx' - Rank 22, Skill 4400+ :Infiltrator and Mag Rail Proto *'coolguy127' - rank 50+, Skill 2000+ :ADD ME PLEASE! :*'cheese2194 '- Rank 33, skill 3200-3300 i have assault armor w. hurricane jr. and gravity hook *'CJB21' - rank 71, Skill 8500+ *'chubbyterrorist' - Rank 10+, skill 1500 :Please add me please! *'chris3943' Rank 59, skill 6100-6500 *'Cript20' - rank 49, skill 7100+ :looking for friends matches for practice (non energized) SoulVulcan-rank 13, skill: 2800-3720 •cyclone333 - rank 70, skill 7000+ Infiltrator + Ripper D D-3-A-T-H rank: soon to be 10 skill 3000 other S-N-1-P-3-R rank 20 5000 skill dacakebosspwnsu: rank: 100 Skill: 7600-8300 add me i need good players to fight. Thnx! Death479-rank 35+, Skill 2000+ Mag-Rail, Grav Hook. add me. i play most of the time. dnstrike222-rank:62, Skill 7835 duanomo - rank: 80, Skill: 8000-8500 dvdme - rank 10+, Skill:1200+ D1RTYBA5TARD - Rank 26 and Skill 3581 detonx - rank 25, Skill: 4000 (I will powerboost all the time, I usually play from morning to night on weekends and after school) deadly-shrimp lv 30+ skill 3200+ add me doomkeeper rank 45-55 skill 8600-9100 dualblade: rank 53, skill hovers around 8000-8800. I play often Insert non-formatted text here E everyoneshero - Armor: Infiltraitor (Maxed) // Weapons: Vap - Grav H // Rank: 39 // Skill 5800 - 6000 (on all the time and very active) eliminator3333 Current Rank 16 Skill 1500+ el-gato Rank 67 skill 5660 em1sidb8r rank currently 71 skill currently 9335 Enti-Lite Rank 28-32 skill 3500(ADD ME PLEASE)C= EX1127 Rank 45-55 skill 4700+ daanwup rank 86 skill 9000+ (add me if u want) death-ripper - Rank 26 - Skill 5000 - Armor Infiltrator - Gun Hurricane (Add wilman56 too and I DON'T HACK) F FMTreePlus rank 20-30 skill 1500-2500 fj76ts4 - Rank 43-50, Skill (2000-4000 :usually titan jr. (pro when i get it) with tanker G GuitarMan420: Rank 62 - Skill 7462 - Weapons - Mag Rail Pro, Gravity Hook - Armor - infiltrator greyEYESslayer rank 73 skill 7400-7600(no invites when im in combat) gekonero rank: 45-46 skill: 4100 (either I) Gdtn: rank 80-90 (85), skill 8500-9500 (Around 9000) :D gl0wstick: Rank 60+ Skill: Around 8500 gooball: Rank: 80 Skill: 6000-6500 Weapons: Ripper,Longshot/Stinger (I switch now and then :D) Armor: Tanker (FULLY UPGRADED!!!) Skin: Default H HaruhiSuzumiya - Rank: ~80, Skill: 8000-9000 HaIothree - 61-70 Skill: 9000+ (Note: the I is a capital "i".) has199 rank 32-45 HoundSnapper - rank 35 , skill 5000+ Hugar- rank 75, skill 8.6k Henryfromda904 - rank 20, skill 2700+ Headstrike- Rank 14+ skill 3100+ Weapon: AR armor: Sniper (main: Longstrike) hehehehe9 - Rank 27, Skill 3500-4000 (12/19/2010) I In-Visible - Rank 35 - Skill 8000 iLive245 - Rank 55 - Skill 7700-8500 ishootyourfac44 - Rank 70 - skill hovers around 8000 looking for friends to help me boost. ironman37628 -rank 11-20 -skill 1500-2000 -looking for ppl using rushing/camping tactics and hurricane weps ieatyouup rank 17 skill 507 (titan, assault) Itachi-'' -Rank 20 Skill 2482 Looking For People To Play With J Jacenx Rank: 42 Skill: 3000-4000---I'll play any way you want, anywhere, anytime. JoeItachi Rank: 81 Skill: 8600-9000. Armor: infiltrator, albatross. Weapons: mag rail pro, vaporizer, ripper pro, gravity hook. jchuman Rank: 75 Skill: ~7500 Jtplauche Rank:24 Skill:~1160:armor:sniper/assault weopons:vaporizer/gh and longshot/gravity hook K koolaide Rank 60 skill around 8k - I play mostly early morning est time (5am-8am) KondorStyle Rank: 18 skill 2400+ - playtime: between 09:00 - 12:00 and 22:00 - 02:00 EST (Fav.Weapon: Titan Jr.& Hurricane Jr.) kukuman2 rank 22 skill 1502+ KingKitteh Rank: 65-70 Skill: 7500-8000 Kilstrike Rank:50 Skill:6000+ Professional Kcaj7: Rank 49 (ripper, sniper)-playtime; random. K0rasi Rank: 82 skill: 8900-9100 sniper+ripper pro L Lermaster - Rank 54-59 Skill -100 (add me, i really need people to power level or boost with anytime) Longstrike-Rank 62+ skill 7500+ weapon 1: Ripper Pro/magrail Pro/hurricane pro Weapon 2: G-hook Armor: sniper,albatross Limpek - Rank 65 Skills 5500+ (Add me I will help you powerlevel) louislopez71-Rank 60-70 skill 7300+/ADD ME\ Weapons:Mag rail proto,Hurricane pro,Ripper pro,Titan pro,Gravity hook. Armor:Infiltrator M '''moo158 rank 61+ skill 5500-6500 mateojuan Rank 40, Skill 2500-3000 (18/01/2011) I use ripper and antimatter jet, sometimes gravity hook and ripper MoneyNdaBank-Rank 14+, Skill 2288 molaxes-Rank 46-50, Skill 4900-6000 mychemro- Rank 70-80, skill 8000-8500, I'm in Elite}{Alliance mikeyang Rank 63 skill 6300+ megamatt215 Rank 21+ Skill 2000-2700 mixguy rank 40-50 skill 6000-7000 Mazzer96- Rank 1 skill 0 Mowin rank 44+ skill 4000+ uses close-to-maxed-out titan jr and getting hellfire pro+ripper pro Megasuperdude rank 35 skill 3500 and rising moo158 rank 61+ skill 5500-6500 N nitroburst- Rank 76, Skill: ~9200, Armor: Albatross, Weapons: Vaporizer/Ripper Pro/Longshot Pro and Grav-Hook. (Has resigned from Arsenal Megacorp) nixshen- Rank 72+, Skill: ~8000, Armor: Assault/Infiltrator, Weapons: Hurricane Pro and Titan Pro. noobgrinder - Rank: 50 // Skill: ~5500 // Armor: Airborne // Primary: Hurricane Jr. // Secondary: Mag-Rail Proto X O Ozeni770 Rank 78 Skill 8100 any way, any time, any one, for death match or co-op. I use Assault armor and Hurricane pro, Vaporizer, Mag rail pro , ripper pro and Gravity hook Otsdarva Rank 64,Skill 7654 Armor/weapons: Infiltrator ,Dual Cannon Pro + Mag-Rail Pro or Ripper Pro -OrangeKirby555 rank 58, skill ~6500. Will only play friend matches without energy and usuelly will powerboost if you want. ;) ohh50 rank 23 Skill 2211 help me on coop,boost and recruite P PSPKyle Rank 75+ Skill 7200+ (patrickyugo, Get your own spot, dont post in mine.) patrickyugo rank 19 Skill Around 1000 Pandabear3535- rank 21-30 skill 2200+ Penguinlin- Rank 59-69 Skill 8500-9500 PhantomShadow94- Rank 57 Skill 8100-8300 Paradox75 Rank68 skill 4500-5000 Postman-Pat Rank 82-90 Skill 9100 '-Predators-: Rank 90+ Skill 9200-9700 (Highest is 9698) Armours: Infiltrator, Sniper, Infantry Weapons: Ripper Pro, Mag Rail Pro, Gravity Hook Mods/Skins: Sprinter 7.8, Jungle Camo Protopeople: Rank 62+ Skill 7500~8000 Armor: Infantry/Albatross Weapons:Ripper Pro,Dual Cannon Pro(Nixshen's 2nd account) Polano-X rank 24 skill 1900-3000 paconation1 i have a longshot jr add me with sniper and gravity hook Q qwazz44 -Rank 53, skill 7500+ qhdrrs - Rank 26, skill 5000+ (infiltrator, gravhook, magrail) R *'RawrFull' - Rank 73, Skill: 5000-6000 * *-RipperPro- : Rank: 25 Skill: 4200+ *'rivengle' - Rank: 21-30, Skill: 2100-2300 *'RidgeRacer55' - Rank 85-90, Skill: 8500-9000 :One of the few who has earned the Rocket Launcher AP Pro. *'rob924' - Rank: 42, Skill: 180-190 :(co-op mode with me) * rorschach89 - Rank 10 Skill 2000. (09/11/2001) Need someone to co-op with or even a deathmatch if you want. Revun5 - rank: 25 skill: 2800-2900 RISKY69 - Rank 73, Skill: 6000 - 7000 *(red)gl0wstick - Rank 30+, Skill: 7000+, nub account *Ruhflections-RANK 18, Skill-, I need some friends to boost or just have fun with:D.=ADD ME!!! Ravenguild rank: 18 skill 2k need recruits and boost or just fun in deathmatch or coop just started *Russianelite- Rank 56 Skill 7980, Mag-rail pro/Airborne (no credits atm to switch armors) * S stevec1122 - rank 20 - 30, skill 1500 - 3000 lol i get my skill down so i can pwn noobs i use hurricane and gravity hook, i have sentry armor i sometimes use dual cannon. (all my things are all upgraded fully to my rank) SergeantStorm - rank 53, skill 7000-8000 SkyTrooper27 - rank 7 skill:500-1000 salka - Rank 80+, Skill: 8000-9000 (Thx for adding me :D) shadowlazer - Rank 32 - 40, Skill : 2250 shawn93- Rank 66-72, Skill 8000-8600 s3raph6 - Rank 70 - 79, Skill : 8000-9500 stlpvosrt4 - Rank 80-90 Skill: 8000-8400 stack4life- Rank 40-50 Skill: 6000+ Sunfire- Rank 40 Skill 2100 (will help with coop) xXsNip3dXx- Rank 20 Skill- 2100+ PLEASE ADD ME Seargentbecker-Rank 72-skill 8400 (I make a GREAT booster) Sparks16 ( Rank 46 skill 6000) Im great at thefty maneuvers Solitaire79 (Rank 33 Skill 1372) [ I'm great with an Anti-Matter Jet & gravity hook and looking to do co-op] scottjones94000 - rank 10, skill 1300. Squirvel- rank 61, skill 7.5k sniper armor, blood red plating, ripper pro, gravity hock as of 9/24/10 10:28. Not your average sniper sluttyangus - Rank 24, Skill 7104. Ripper Jr, Infiltrator, and Grav Hook. Smooth - Rank 32, Skill 2400. T trimival - Rank: 31-40, Skill: 5000 - 5200 tim135- Rank 20-30 Skill 2500-3500 T-ara1- Rank 32 skill 2767-4200 STOPCLICKING-rank 40 skill 7000-8000 TechGod4- Rank 20 Skill 1200 TheObsceneKid, rank 100 skill 9835 U Usurper7 - Rank: 30 Skill: 6000 V vortextoonlink Rank 60-62 Skill 8000-8200 Venomousmango- rank 25 - skill 3500-4000- Main Account is Cript20 W willkwan - Rank: 80 Skill: 9000 (Add me if you want to help each other power level or if you want some fun games) warren24682468 - Rank 62 Skill: 7000+ vagr rank 40-50 skill 3900 4100 webcrawler Rank 16 Skill:1400 wilman56 - Rank 83 - Skill 9000 - Armor Infiltrator - Gun Ripper Pro WCK- Rank 40 Skill: 2000(CREDIT FARMER)/coop player please add me 4/11/11 REALLY NEED A COOP PLAYER!!! if anyone still plays:@ X XJmnX: Rank 55, ~7000 Skill xxSusann Rank-25,Skill-Around 2000,Vaporizer & Mag-Rail (August 29th 2010) XxResistantxX 'Rank 17, Skill-3500-4000, Mag-Rail JR, I will power level you, farm credits for you or anything you need I level very quickly this is my 4th character I have 3 others who are level 40+. Y Yourowndog- rank 31+ skill 4000+ Armor: Infiltrator Weapon(s): Auto-rifle/ hellfire jr Z 'ZarthG - Rank 29-39, Skill : 3000-4800 (Real good friends with Admiraldonut top) I was a Mag Rail Jr. killa, then I found the Ripper but that still sucked. I am finally upgrading the vaporizer and am at home with that. See my user page: ZarthG My secondary weapon is the Rocket Launcher all the way. Except when Admiraldonut told me about the insane advantages with Gravity Hook so i will buy that quickly.\ Add me, we will chill in the Eliminate Chat or something, maybe play some deathmatch or co-op! zddmaster-rank 14 skill 2000+ zammyviper i have a longshot with a hook and sniper skill idk it but rank 32+ Other (#) couldn't find e so i put it in here username: ekcy rank 13 skills below 1000 gear: sniper, ripper jr. gravity hook Category:Community Category:General